I'm So into You
by ChelseaDragneel
Summary: Lisanna's back and Lucy can't stand the thought of Natsu and the take over mage being together. What happens to her now? The story is based on the time when Lisanna came back to Earthland right after the Edolas Arc.Some part of my fanfiction came from chapter 199 and 200 of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. It's a Natsu X Lucy Fanfic, so enjoy!
1. I'm So into You

**Chapter 1: I'm So into You**

* * *

**Prologue**

The story happened right after the comeback of the Fairy Tail mages who fought at the Edolas battle. It is also the time when they discovered that Earthland Lisanna Strauss was alive and was never dead. She was sucked by Anima, the portal between the Edolas Kingdom and the Earthland during the S-class mission they had with her siblings Mirajane and Elfman Strauss.

* * *

**Bringing Back the Past**

"What's up with this cat?" Lisanna Strauss exclaimed.

"Is it an Exceed?" she continued to say while eying the black cat that tightened her hand with the rope.

She was tightened up by Panther Lily, the exceed cat of Gajeel Redfox. It was raining that time and she was dripping wet. She tried to untightened the rope but she was still weak because it's been two years since the last time she'd used her magic and it seemed like having her magic back was new to her at all. Edolas was a place where no magic exist between their bodies but just in magical items. She gave up resisting but she kept on pestering Panther Lily and Gajeel that she was ally and a Fairy Tail member.

Natsu Dragneel caught a glimpse of the new cat of Gajeel and a woman. He realized that woman looked familiar to her.

"Lisanna?" Natsu Dragneel said. He can't believe what he was seeing.

"It can't be!" Gray Fullbuster exclaimed.

"Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lisanna heared a familiar voice just said her name. To her astonishment it was Natsu. The real Natsu. The Natsu she'd known ever since they were little. Her childhood best friend.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed. She doesn't mind the rope that as on her hand, she doesn't mind if she was dripping wet. All she wanted to do right now was to hug Natsu. To be able to touch him again. She got up and immediately ran on to him and gave him a hug. They both knocked at the muddy grass.

"Natsu I really missed you. I missed the real Natsu!" she said so excitingly.

Natsu who was still confused on what's happening just stared at her and left him speechless. He can't believe that Lisanna was alive. She was supposed to be dead. And now his childhood friend was right here in front of him.

"So you're the real Lisanna?" Natsu asked her.

"Of course! I am." she replied. She finally released him in the embrace. She saw Happy right next to Gray. Her eyes widened.

"Happy!" she exclaimed.

She went on near him and held him in her arms.

"I also missed you Happy! You're all grown up now. It's only been two years since I haven't seen you and you already became this big already!"

"Wait. You're supposed to have died two years ago. How come? How did you ended up there at Edolas?" Erza Scarlet asked Lisanna.

"I lost consciousness. When I thought I was dying, my flesh started to vanished. I knew I was dying. Miracle happened when I opened my eyes, I saw Fairy Tail Guild." She replied.

"It was a bit odd at first for I know for myself that the guild didn't looked like that." She continued. "I entered the guild only to find out the very same faces that I knew. I thought I was dreaming but no I was not. I saw Mira-nee and Elf-nii and I immediately felt at home. They actually thought that I was the Lisanna from Edolas. The Lisanna they've known."

"I concluded that the real Lisanna in Edolas was probably gone. Then I pretended to be the Lisanna that they knew. I just couldn't have the strength to tell them the truth about myself." She continued.

"Wait. Why do you have to pretend you didn't knew us back then at Edolas?" Natsu asked her. "You knew all along that it was us but you never speak. You we're there."

Lisanna couldn't look Natsu in the eye. She was guilty about it. It was selfish of her not to speak to them back then. She pretended that she knew nothing of them.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry Happy. I'm sorry to everyone" she said to them. "I know it was selfish of me not to help you back then. I was afraid. I couldn't do a thing. I don't want to see Mira-nee and Elf-nii sad anymore. I am their joy. If I left them, they would be miserable."

Tears started to fill her up eyes.

"I know I'm not their real Lisanna sibling, but I know when I was there I gave them happiness. I've actually decided to bear the pain so that they'll be happy. To live my life at Edolas, that was my resolution." She continued.

Erza then looked at Lisanna then gave her a warm smile.

"You are home." She said to her.

Lisanna hugged Erza. She buried her face in Erza's shoulders. Tears came down. Her voice is cracking up.

"… Thank you…Erza… I'm glad…I'm…home…" she replied as tears rolled down on her cheeks.

Erza patted her back.

"We must get going or else all of us would catch a cold." Erza ordered. "I suppose the master is waiting for us already"

She turned to Lisanna.

"Let's go and meet your siblings."

Mirajane and Elfman Strauss just left at Chaldea Cathedral. They were now kneeling beside the grave of their sister and just silently praying for her soul. Mira laid down the fresh flowers she just picked and then suddenly sobbed.

"It's the time of the year already, when Lisanna left us Elfman." Mirajane said to her brother. "She was such a sweet child. I terribly missed her."

Elfman encircled her elder sister with his right arm.

"I know that feeling well too" Elfman said to his elder sister. He started to sob.

"If it hadn't been me…"

"Don't blame yourself Elfman" Mira said. "Lisanna doesn't want you to blame yourself. It was an accident" She rested her head to his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do when you will leave me Elfman… You are the only person left to me right now" she said to him.

"I too…" Elfman replied.

Rain continued to fall. Elfman stood."Nee-san, we should probably get going." He said.

"Just a little longer." She replied to him.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii!" a very familiar voice shouted. "Mira-nee! Elf-nii!"

They heard footsteps. Somebody is running towards them.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii!"

Mirajane's eyes widened. Same with Elfman's. They saw a very familiar face running towards them. Lisanna. Their very own Lisanna.

"It can't…Lisanna!" Mirajane and Elfman shouted. They started to run towards her direction. When they met, they hugged each other quickly, so tight. Mira bursted into tears.

"I'm home Mira-nee, Elf-nii"

"Yes. You are home."


	2. Insecurities

**Chapter 2: Insecurities**

* * *

As Natsu opened the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild, all the mages were shocked and can't believe who were before their eyes. It was Lisanna, The supposedly dead sister of Mirajane and Elfman.

"Tadaima minna!" Natsu exclaimed in the entire guild.

All the mages including their master were speechless. They then suddenly shouted after a few seconds.

"Lisanna!"

All of them approached her and gave her a hug all at the same time.

"You are back Lisanna!"

The guild was full of joy and feasting already. They were happy to know that one of their comrades was alive and was never dead. They were all glad to see Mirajane and Elfman happy.

"Ler's PARTY!" Macao and the rest announced.

The guild celebrated the coming back of Lisanna to the guild. They also welcomed their newly recruited member, Panther Lily. Eventually Panther Lily accepted Gajeel as his partner. The guild went into chaos just in a little while after they started partying. As usual Fairy Tail Guild was known for their chaotic personality when it comes into partying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy Heartfilia, the stellar mage, immediately went to the infirmary to tend her wounds. She left the team together with the rest silently. She doesn't want anyone to notice her that she was a killjoy. She was tired already from the battle and she doesn't have now the strength to party like the rest. She doesn't want anyone see her now. She felt that something is heavy in her heart.

"Lisanna and Natsu, huh?" she thought. "I should have known better." She reached for a clean gauze pad and bandages. She went to the sink to wash and clean her wounds and cuts but only to realize that she was staring at it for a few minutes already.

"What are you thinking Lucy!" she said to herself. "Why am I feeling this way?"

"I should be happy for Natsu, Mira, and Elfman." She muttered.

"Stop being a selfish girl Lucy" she finally said to herself. "Stop being such an idi-"

"Lucy! There you are!" Somebody exclaimed. "I've been looking for you. Why are you here all this time?"

The person then quickly gave her a tight squeeze.

"Levy"

It was Levy McGarden, the best friend of Lucy.

"I missed you so much Levy" Lucy said to her.

She hugged her back.

"I haven't seen you around lately because of what happened that's why I wanted to spend time with you." Levy said to her. She then smiled to Lucy.

"Let's party Lucy" she then invited her.

"Gomene Levy. I'm not actually in the mood to party right now Levy. I feel so weak already and I really wanted to rest already." Lucy said to Levy turning down her invitation. She was looking down at her lap not looking directly at the blue haired mage she was talking to.

"It's alright Lucy, I understand. You should probably take a rest now." Levy said at her. "Besides, without your help, we might not be here already, so thanks for saving us" the blue haired mage said to Lucy sincerely.

"Arigato Levy!" Lucy said to her best friend. She gave her a weak smile.

"Sure. Just make sure to take a good night rest and when you come back to the guild, make sure we'll have some quality time together, alright? Levy said to her then winked.

"Okay, I will."

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy said goodbye to her leaving Lucy alone in the infirmary.

Just then when Levy left, Lucy quickly arranged the entire thing she used to tend her cuts. She placed them carefully back at the shelves and arranged all the things in her bag at once. She groomed herself a little bit by changing her torn up and wasted clothes to new ones, combing her messed up hair, and put on the usual smile she always did. She then looked her reflection in the mirror near the medicine box.

"Quite acceptable to the society." She then commented to herself.

She left the guild silently without looking back.


	3. What am I Supposed to Do?

**Chapter 3: What am I Supposed to Do?**

* * *

Lucy was running nonstop for ten minutes already. She was gasping for breath at the same time crying. She hadn't even bothered to look back when she left the guild. She doesn't want to hurt herself anymore by staying up there, pretending to be okay even though she was not. She ended up at the huge cherry blossom tree where many memories of her and Natsu linger there. It was the very same tree where she actually thought that Natsu would confess for her. The thought of it makes her sad and laugh at the same time. She can't believe how times flies. She decided to stay at the tree for a while to calm her up. She sat at the back of the tree and stayed there for a while, evaluating, and reminiscing all those fond memories of her and the man he loves.

_Lucy you're an idiot. Falling for him won't do any good to you. It would only make the matters worse._

"To actually think that you'll fall for him…" She mumbled to herself. "…and to actually believe the wildest dream of yours Lucy!"

* * *

"Hey Gray, Have you seen Lucy around?" Erza Scarlet asked the raven haired ice mage.

"Hmm… maybe she's just around the guild." Gray replied to the requip mage. "What's the matter anyway?"

"Nothing, I just have to say something to her."

"Lucy left already." A girl's voice suddenly butted in. It was Juvia Lockser. She is a water mage that's head over heels with Gray Fullbuster. "Juvia saw her left the guild a while ago. And also Juvia thinks that something is bothering the stellar mage. She looks wasted."

"Maybe she's all exhausted already because of the fight that happened between us and the Edolas dudes who wanted our magic." Gray said to the both of them.

"You might be right, besides, we all know Lucy. She easily gets tired whenever she uses her magic powers." Erza said as she agreed to Gray's last statement.

"I can't believe that I'm now here at the very same guild of ours." Gray said. "To think that my counterpart in Edolas hates cold! What a bummer."

"Ha. Then how what about my Edolas version? She hates Fairy Tail where as I, I love Fairy Tail. I can't believe that Erza Knightwalker."

"But she's still as tough as you though." Gray said. "Hey Juvia, What's the matter?"

Juvia seems lost and distracted. She just heard from Happy that Gray of Edolas was head-over-heels to Juvia of Edolas.

She looked down on to her feet, walked silently to the bar where Mirajane usually could be seen.

"Mira-san, Juvia wants to go to Edolas." She muttered.

Mira, who find it unusual for Juvia to talk to her then said. "Just keep it up okay? You just have to keep up." Mira gave her herbest smile.

"My, my… somebody missed the fun at Edolas" Gray said to Juvia.

Juvia blushed.

Erza went to the direction where Gray and Juvia were.

"Besides, would you leave Gray and the rest here just for the Gray up there at Edolas?"

"Nah. Juvia is fine here." Juvia said to them then smiled.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here? I've been looking for you guys. Let's drop the conversation and party!" Natsu suddenly said to them.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu then realized that she can't be seen around the guild.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Lucy calmed down and realized that it was pointless for her to cry and sob for Natsu. She stared at the grass while hugging her bare legs as the cold breeze gently blew towards her. She then realized that she'd been at the tree or an hour and a half already. She then decided that she must get going now.

_Where am I supposed to go now?_

She wiped her flawless face full of tears, fixed herself up s that no one would noticed that she cried, she then also grabbed her stuff and stood up. She then walked slowly as possible.

* * *

"Juvia saw Lucy-san left a while ago already. She looks tired and pale." Juvia said to the fire mage.

"Oh, I see. That's why I haven't seen her around." The rose haired mage replied. "But it was unusual for her not to tell someone that she's leaving already" _Is there something wrong with Lucy? Is she alright?_

"Is there something wrong Natsu? You seemed kind of distracted there. Are you spacing out?"

"Well, I'm wondering about Lucy… and… I'm not spacing out!" The fire mage said to his partner.

"Give her a break man. We just came from a battle. Don't expect her to party with us all night. You know how _fragile _she is_"_ Gray butted in.

_Fragile._

Natsu was silent. That word can't leave his mind.

"Ooh! You were thinking about her!" Happy teased his partner to break off the silence.

Natsu didn't notice that Happy just teased him to Lucy. He can't think of anything than that word._ Fragile._

"I'm just kidding Natsu" Happy said to his partner guiltily.

"Can't take a joke now Natsu?" Erza said to the fire mage.

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I haven't actually caught up what he meant. " he replied silently.

Erza just eyed him. _Something is bothering him._

"Come on Juvia, Let's party!" Erza suddenly asked the water mage. "See you around Natsu."

Erza then gave a nod to Gray. "Same to you Gray."

Then the two female mages left Natsu, Gray, and Happy at the bar seats.

"Happy. I'll just go out for a while. Tell Lisanna that I'll be back if she ever asks of me."

"Don't you want me to accompany you?" The blue feline asked Natsu.

"I'll just be somewhere outside the guild." He then said to the blue cat.

"And I think that Charles is waiting for you already."

Happy blushed as Natsu said this to him.

"Okay then. Take care!" The blue feline then waved good bye to his partner and flied towards the direction of Charles.

The ice mage then stood up from the stool.

"Guess I'll see you around too, squinty eyed" Gray said to Natsu.

"Same here, droopy eyed" the rose haired mage replied.

Natsu went out of the guild then looked up at the starry sky and the full moon that light up the town. Wind blew gently and touches his face.

"Lucy" he mumbled.

* * *

Review please. and please tell me something about my story. thanks for supporting and hope you'll read the next upcoming chapters. :-)


	4. Slumber

Chapter 4: Slumber

* * *

Natsu went to the rooftop of guild. Although Lisanna is back, his inner side of him tells him that something is still missing in his life, or should I rephrase, _somebody _is missing in his life right now. He can't stand without Lucy around and partying tonight would not be good for him without her. It's just what he really felt deep inside although nobody notices this because almost everybody in the guild assumes that he is a really dense person. Right now, mixed feelings came to him. He was happy and curious at the same time. He's happy because his childhood friend came back after a couple of years' disappearance and curious because of _Lucy._

_Why am I feeling this way to my best friend? To my teammate? _His deep thought was interrupted. He smelled the scent of Irises.

_Lucy._

It was the current perfume of Lucy.

From those small walks, it almost took her an hour to reach her destination. Lucy realized that her feet directed her to the very same guild she just wanted to escape a while ago. It was now silent and dark. The lights were switched off and the lively atmosphere a while ago before she left was replaced by a silent atmosphere. As she opened the front door silently, she noticed that all of her guild mates were knock downed and asleep. She concluded that all of them passed out because of fatigue and the alcohol they just intake.

"Seems that they all passed out because of too much partying" Lucy mumbled to herself. "Will they be celebrating like this when one day I'll be gone and then suddenly come back?" She asked to herself.

She was walking at the walkway when suddenly she bumped into something. It was Lisanna's hand blocking her way. She saw Lisanna curled up togerther with Mirajane and Elfman. Lucy can't stay sad. She's happy for them actually. _If I had lost a sibling I would be devastated too. I'm so happy for you Mira-san and Elfman._

She started to scan for Natsu at the guild. She kept looking around. She looked everywhere, she looked every part of the guild where Natsu could possibly into but to her dismay, she can't find the rose haired fire mage in the guild. She was exhausted already. She knew that any second by now she would collapse.

_Natsu._

For the next few minutes, darkness beckoned upon her.

* * *

He immediately smelled her scent even though she's still a block away from the guild. It is one of the characteristics of a dragon slayer, its sensitivity to smell. He immediately stood up upon sensing Lucy's arrival to the guild. As the blond celestial mage entered the guild, he then went down from the roof to check on her. He just stayed at the side of the guild doors and decided to wait for her outside. He could hear her footsteps as well her breathing, another characteristic of a dragon slayer, sensitivity in hearing. After a while, the footsteps suddenly stopped. He then heard her saying _"Seems that they all passed put because of too much partying"_

_"Will they be celebrating like this when one day I'll be gone and then suddenly come back?"_

"What the hell are you saying Lucy?" The dragon slayer thought. He can't stay still to where he's currently standing right now. He heard the footsteps continued. _What is she doing here at this time anyway?_

He heard an opening and closing of doors. The footsteps are now close. He could definitely sense that Lucy is at the bar of the guild. He opened up the guild door since he really can't stay in his place right now. He really wanted to talk to her. As he entered the guild, he saw Lucy is about to fall at the hard and cold floors of the guild. As quickly as he could get, he immediately ran towards her direction and catches her.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed as softly as he could so that the others won't be disturbed in their deep slumber. He checked if she was okay. He placed his hand in her forehead to check if she had fever.

_Good. You don't have fever._ He placed his arms on the nape of her neck while is other hand on the back of her legs.

_Why the hell you're so careless to yourself?_

He carried Lucy in his arms and placed her on one of the guild's benches.

He stared at her for a while and suddenly realized that heat is crawling in his face. _Blushing._

Without hesitation he let dreams overtook him.

* * *

Sorry guys, I'm so busy lately to type for the new chapter. I'm doing a composition/song for this fanfiction that's why, almost all my vacant time was spent in to that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy hearing from you... keep on the reviews. I'm open for any suggestins you may want to add in the story... Later!


	5. Mission

Chapter 5: Mission

It was unusual for Lucy to wake up earlier than the rest of her guild mates. She started to stretch at first only to realize here she is. At the guild.

_I passed out at the guild!_

She kept thinking how did she passed out and how did she end up at one of the benches. She was alone that time when she entered the guild last night. She was looking for Natsu last night but failed to see him. She was at the bar where Mirajane could usually found. She knew that she passed out there.

_Natsu._

She realized that the only person who would put her to that bench was Natsu.

_How did he know I came back to the guild?_

She stood up from where she's currently at and looked at her guild mates. She checked that every one of them was still asleep. She ran at the doorway silently only to notice the pink haired mage peacefully sleeping near the guild doors. She kneeled down silently so that she won't disturb his nice sleep. She stared at him for a moment.

_I wonder if Natsu feels lonely sometimes._

She smiled to herself. _He can be cute when he's asleep. _While staring at her partner peacefully dreaming, a sudden imagination came to her mind. At the very same setting, Lucy found Natsu peacefully taking his sleep at the cold floors of the guild. In her imagination she also kneeled next to him just like what she did a while ago. She also stared at him for a moment and said what she thought about her partner.

_I wonder if Natsu feels lonely sometimes._

_He can be cute when he's asleep._

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" The Natsu in her imagination suddenly said. Before she even knew she was flying at the heavens and suddenly realized that Natsu punched her.

_"Is he serious?!" _ That was all Lucy was able to say.

She stopped herself day dreaming at once and stood up.

"What a funny imagination" she said while smiling to herself.

She then left the guild smiling at the thought.

She decided to take a break. She immediately went to her apartment. She just hoped that no one from the guild would suddenly invade her apartment now. She just wanted to take a break by not seeing them for a while. Perhaps she'll just ask the master if she could have a day off for three days for medical purposes? No, that won't stop them from barging in and out of her apartment. She knows that they'll just check her up by visiting her when she will not suddenly show up at the guild. _Man, those guys are sure giving me some headaches right now._

She's kept thinking of how she could prevent them.

"Hmm… hmm" Then it hit her. _A mission of course!_

She smiled at her idea. Of course a mission. She'll just have to inform the team that she wanted a solo mission of her own. She'll pick a mission where her team mates would think it was boring, like hmm… baby-sitting, helping an elderly of something, etc. _What if they'll ask me why I wanted a solo mission?_

She sighed.

_A simple yet very boring mission without any property destroyed._

That is the only reason she could come up to. Since her team usually destroys properties, maybe that reason would make them realize that they are not fit for the job. And besides it's only this time, right?

_The scent of irises that Lucy usually wears is very addicting. The scent is so strong but fading. Fading._

"Gah!"

Natsu woke up feeling the dryness in his mouth and the uneasiness that he's feeling inside him. He touched his disheveled pink hair and looked around the guild. He looked for Lucy. Blond…blond…

_No Lucy! What's the point if I lose sight of her now! Stupid self. Why did I fell asleep at the first !_

He immediately stood up and followed her scent. _I wanna talk to her. I really wanted to see her face right now._

"Natsu!" He heard a girl exclaimed. "Where are you going early this morning?"

The fire mage turned around to see his childhood friend Lisanna who just started to get up from her position.

"Ohayo Natsu!" She greeted to him

"Ohayo"

Lisanna smiled. "So, where are you going? May I come?"

Natsu didn't know what to say He just can't babble that he wanted to see Lucy.

"Uhhmm.. I… uh-"

"I know! Will you tour me to this town?" Lisanna suddenly requested.

Natsu stared at her blue eyes. Lisanna blinked as she smiles at him

_I can't just say no t her I guess I'll just do this first then I'll see Lucy around. Whew._

"'key then." Natsu replied to her.

"Arigato Natsu!" She said to him and gave him a quick hug. She then released him. "You know what I really miss you Natsu."

She thanked him again and waved him goodbye.

"See yah in a while meet me here!" Lisanna shouted back then gave a last wave.

_I wanna see Lucy._

Lucy just left her apartment after taking a good bath and changing in to new clothes. She wanted to choose a mission already and leave as early as possible. She was excited in her plan to have a break already. She found herself in good mood today for she knows that anytime soon after talking to Mira or master about her solo mission she could finally have her break. She hums sweetly on her way to the guild when she saw Natsu and Lisanna talking together. _Too early for a talk. _ She thought. _Guess they didn't want to waste any time._

She hid at the back of the tree. She didn't want to interrupt the two love birds. She just waited patiently for the two to finish.

_Good thing I woke up earlier and left the guild as fast as I could back then._

When she noticed that Lisanna left as well as Natsu, she then left the tree and continued her way to the guild. When she opened the huge doors of the guild she still found almost all her guild mates in their slumber. She noticed that Mira was at the bar already and master at the stairs on his way to his office. She immediately went on the request board to look for the best mission she could get.

"Hmm…" She said as her fingers scan for the best mission yet.

"Baby-sit a wealthy kid, teach everything a little girl should know,… Reward: 200,000 jewels… "

Her eyes went big as she saw his mission. The mission was easy yet her guilmates doesn't want it?

"Perfect."

She smiled.

"Ohayo Lucy!" Mirajane greeted as the stellar mage approached the guild bar.

Lucy smiled at Mira. "Ohayo Mira."

"Is master available right now?"

Mira noticed on the parchment that Lucy was holding.

"Are you going on a mission?" She asked.

"Well, yes." The blonde mage replied.

"A solo mission?" Mira continued to ask.

"Yes."

"He's in the office" Mira said to the stellar mage. "Why don't you go with your team?"

"Well, I just need a little money for you know stuff and I don't want to bother them with that. Anyway the mission is baby-sitting so I guess they won't mind if I go solo for this one"

"Oh. I see." Mira replied then smiled. "Good luck then."

Lucy went to master's office and asked if she could go on the mission she picked.

"Well then you could go." The master said to her. "Just take good care of yourself okay?"

"I will master."

As fast as she could she left the guild and immediately went straight to her apartment. As she entered her apartment she quickly packed her things and went to the train station. She is going to the place almost near where she grew up. She smiled at the thought of seeing her place again when she will visit it after her mission. Another thing to look forward to her break.


	6. Almost There Away From You

AN: I'm sooooooooo SORRY for not updating for almost a year now... gosh, it's been a while... I dunno if still want to continue this story or what, soooo i guess let me know guys... I can't promise to update regularly as well.. :( Bear with me... Have you guys read the manga.. EPIC! anyway.. this chapter is short... I'm saying SORRY again.. I love you guys. Big love to those who reviewed, Favorited, and followed this fanfic..

I've been obsessing 5 Seconds of Summer. Check them out! they are one hell of a band.. LUKE is my HUBBY, so back off. hahaah

OFF TO THE STORY!

* * *

"It feels so good to escape them" Lucy said to herself as she caresses her blond hair when she finally took a seat near the window of the train. "I won't see Natsu and Lisanna for a while."

She wanted to write what she's feeling right now. She stopped twirling her hair and her hands went looking for her bag. She rummaged for her journal and pen. As she got these things she started to realize that leaving the guild for a while because of what she's feeling about Nastu really hurts deep inside. Seeing the two long lost friend pains her chest. She just wanted to burst just like what she's feeling earlier this morning when Lisanna and Natsu were talking to each other.

_Leaving the guild for a while because of my cowardice pains my heart. At first, I haven't realized this feeling of longing. I just wanted to leave for the sake of myself. I wanted to escape the inevitable. I know that Natsu and Lisanna were meant from the start and I don't have the right to just suddenly interfere with that good relationship. I was just a stray suddenly passing a very good road. But, can you blame me for falling for him? Was it foolish of me to let this feeling grow inside me and never did an effort to stop it? I know because of what I did, it pains me more right now. But I remembered what mom said to me when I was young. It is not the brain that controls the person. It's the heart. I finally understand what she meant by that. Mom your words really helped me, it strengthened me._

She stopped writing in her journal. She looked at the clock. Almost time to leave. She glanced at the window and bid farewell to her beloved Magnolia. _I won't be coming home for a while. _She finally decided to herself.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed. "I've been looking for you! I told you to meet me at the guild doors what are you doing still doing in here?" Lisanna asked Natsu as she entered the guild.

"Well…-"

"Shall we go now then?"

Natsu stared at her, He missed his childhood friend but at the same time he's really feeling that things were never the same ever since. He felt uncomfortable and always conscious whenever he's near to her. It's never been the same like before. He noticed how beautiful his childhood friend had become. _His first crush._But over the two years of separation, he never felt that way to her again. This time it was different.

" ."

Lisanna giggled then smiled to Natsu warmly. "I'm so excited!" The take-over mage then grabbed the hand of the fire dragon slayer and lead their way out of the guild to start their plans.

"Oi, slowdown you don't want to lose your energy right at the beginning of the day." Natsu said.

Lisanna laughed. "I guess you're right."

* * *

She left Magnolia with a mission good for a month. It was a very good mission and very fit or a mage like her. She probably thought that being the weakest in the team still had advantages. The reward in that mission is satisfactory and she thinks she'll be able to divert her mind thinking of Natsu into focusing her mission.

_Hmm. I wonder who could be this kid that I'm about to look for a month. I hope that child is a girl cause I really wanted so badly to have a sister of mine. Little sister preferably._

She giggled at the thought.

_I'm really excited and I think I would be able to focus other things this time than Natsu._

* * *

TELL ME GUYS IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS FANFIC... THANK YOU! SEE YAH AGAIN.


End file.
